Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustor and a gas turbine having the same.
Description of Related Art
For example, a combustor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-078127 is equipped with a plurality of burners, and a combustion liner that forms a combustion zone in which fuel jetting out from the plurality of burners is burnt. Each of the plurality of burners has a nozzle that injects the fuel, and a burner case that injects air and the fuel from the nozzle to the downstream side. The nozzle has a rod-like portion. The burner case surrounds an outer circumference of the nozzle. The combustor is further equipped with a base plate that spreads in a radial direction based on an axis of the burner case.
In the combustor, the fuel is burnt, and a combustion gas produced as a result of the burning flows. For this reason, the combustor has a plurality of components under a high-temperature environment. Thus, it is desirable for the combustor including such components to have an increased service life.